Red Hankerchief, Blue Scarf, and a Tie
by Renaissancebooklover108
Summary: Who-Mer-Lock, well mostly Sherlock and Merlin, but i'll try to keep the Doctor in as much as possible :) Aiming for Sherlolly and Mergana, but it may or may not happen. Tenth Doctor. NO SLASH Rated T to be safe-language-wise. Basically from Sherlock's drop, to randomy, timey wimey post Reichenbachy stuff.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal cloudy day in London. Nothing significant was, happening, just the sounds and motions of... life. Martin Emrys strolled down a pavement, leading up to, and passing St. Barts hospital.

Now to any onlooker he would look like some random, oblivious pedestrian. However, he had a purpose that could very well change destiny, and even more lives.

Merlin, or as he is now known as 'Martin' (less attention-seeking, and more ordinary) had lived for the past few centuries, seen and done a lot in his many years, waiting for Arthur to return. So far he had met many of the knights in different ages and lifetimes (for them at least), but not many times did they ever cross paths with each other. Although Morgana and her gang of baddies turned up many time. In fact they had been particularly troublesome this time around, and are probably somewhere still at it. He was also helped by the fact that he was on rather good terms with a certain time lord. The last time-lord, and the last warlock / dragonlord, they bonded rather quickly and would often give each other advice, tips and sometimes go on adventures.

It just so happens that one of the few truly admirable humans (compared to all the people he had crossed paths with in his many centuries, 'few' is relative) was going to commit suicide, today and not only was not about to let that happen, but his old friend, The Doctor stopped by and asked him to kindly take of that and make sure things don't go too wrong. Of course with his visions, whispers of destiny and possible prophecies, and now even the Doctor, if he wasn't convinced earlier he definitely had an obligation now. Besides, he felt somewhat responsible, considering Morgana's involvement in Moriarty's schemes—she had become an expert on creating different personas, and alter egos, etc., and this time caused quite a ruckus, many times, as 'Irene Adler'. To say he was annoyed would be putting it lightly, but then his girlfriend was never really one to behave, and there was nothing he really could do about it.

As he walked up closer to where he knew this unfortunate man would leap, he heard the gunshot. 'Good, that must mean Moriarty's gone,' he thought, reasoning that otherwise there would have been no publicity, which would have gone against the whole theme of Moriarty's scheme. Well at least one of the themes—that dealt with crushing the man's reputation. Now he had to wait just a little longer before he appeared on the edge. He summoned a good chunk of magic to his will, just in case he would have to go impulsive if something should go wrong, but hopefully it wouldn't. He stood there, radiating power, and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Haaaiii guys! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOORRY for the delay, I've been so stressed out by my summer courses and then I've just got the Sherlolly bug so I was scouring that here on FF LOL. I hope this chapter is ok, so sorry it's so short, but I should have the next one up shortly. Thanks again!**

* * *

*Sherlock's POV*

Moriarty just point-blank shot himself.

This was not the plan.

He didn't think he man would have such little self worth hat he would just shoot himself.

Of course now John and Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade were in danger.

Unless he jumped.

It's a good thing he did not mention Molly, at least she was safe.

But the timing.

The timing was all wrong.

His full team of the homeless network hadn't yet inconspicuously assembled at random spots.

Of course now even if he were to survive this, John would have to believe he was dead.

There was now only one way to do that.

He would have to take the risk and jump.

If he jumped but angled his bod with his feet perpendicular to the ground, then there's a chance he could avoid major injuries.

Of course if he dived headlong that would be _asking_ for immediate death.

He couldn't keep up with the panic that was rising within his chest.

A dim smog was settling over his mind palace, he couldn't think rationally.

His only coherent thoughts was to call John and then jump, and pray his trajectory and angling saves him for the worst.

His whirring mind forgot about the plan, the rubber ball in his pocket, his homeless network.

His emotions were going haywire.

He prepared for the worst.

He left his note for John, instructed them to tell his equivalent of a 'goodbye' to his friends, and Molly, and anyone else who listened.

He had to protect them.

He may be on the side of angels, but just this once, the devil spider had won.

He took yet another step.

Spread out his arms to embrace his destiny. Or doom.

And jumped.

* * *

**I really don't like this chapter... at ALL, but it's something, and hopefully the next will be MUCH better :/**

**And thanks so much to ChristianOtaku, bleachdreamer0 and AveP for your lovely reviews! as well as to anyone who followed this :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry this took a while too, but seriously it was such a ***** to write. uggh. **

**Anyway I hope it's okay...**

* * *

He finally jumped.

And things had gone wrong, he could tell.

Which is why he was here to set things right.

Merlin had briefly gleaned information about the plan from all parties involved—he looked into the minds of Moriarty, Molly, & Sherlock. Right now he could feel the desperation rolling off him in waves. The genius's mind was speeding away with his thoughts. Merlin gave him a few minutes before he decided to take matters into his own hands—slowly, slowly he telepathically encouraged him to jump. Simply jump. Shut down his major thinking process, slow down, and just focus now on one thing. Of course even then the detective was analyzing the angles he would have to jump at to survive.

Merlin sighed, slightly exasperated.

Why did The Doctor leave this one to him? This was more his general area— science & logic, Emrys was better with humanitarian and nature aspects of the universe.

Finally he was able to get Sherlock's mind to relax and just focus around one thought and intention, _jump_, though he allowed his mind some leeway with whatever angles his body would go for his own peace of (stubborn) mind.

Finally, he jumped, and Merlin immediately slowed his descent and rotated his body at the last second so it lay parallel to the ground.

He also sort of removed the consciousness from his body, so that his mind and body would be 'disconnected' for an hour or so, so his heartbeat stopped as well as any internal process; although he let the side of his face bleed for the sake of reality.

He could hear Sherlock's mind panicking after the initial shock, as well as trying to make sense in his confusion.

Merlin decided it would probably be best to explain it all telepathically while he was still 'disconnected' from his body, to ensure it all got stored up in his 'mind palace' as well as to make sure he couldn't interrupt.

_*Time to do this druid style*_ he thought wryly

_"So let's start off with introductions, my name is Merlin, or Emrys, but if we were ever to meet in public you would do well to remember that I should be called Martin.  
__An old friend of mine tipped me off that a certain someone who is very important to history is planning on making the biggest leap of his life.  
Literally.  
And then I was requested to station myself here to make sure nothing goes wrong.  
Not to mention my girlfriend happens to love making mischief, especially with this petty 'Moriarty' fellow, thank the triple goddess he's dead, he was really annoying, what with his completely psychotic brain and criminal techniques..."_ he let out a shudder just thinking about it, before continuing._"Thank you, by the way; you got him to blow his brains out—much better turnout than what I expected, especially since it got rid of my girlfriend's new distraction._

_Anyway, I have suspended your soul, spirit, whatever-psychotronic force if you prefer, from your body and it should last about two hours, which not only makes your body practically dead, but it gives Molly plenty of time to make sure you're publicly dead, before you'll have to start hunting down the other ugly sniper fellows. _

_Seriously, other than Sebastian, they're all pretty hideous. _

_Okay, I have to run and make sure my calculations for the planetary alignment is correct for this evening, but I'll be back, and I'll stick around as much as I can to help out, try to be nice to Molly- none of this is her fault and she's been doing a marvelous job of helping out. _

_Right I really have to go like NOW, I think my girlfriend is up to no good again, so I'll be back soon. _

_Don't wait up."_

Then he left, because somewhere across the country he was feeling someone's mischievous glee through their mental connection-whether she was aware of it or not, which meant he had to go there right now and make sure she's not trying to topple another government.

* * *

**I said Moran isn't ugly only because I kinda believe in the ****MoranxMoriarty ship, so I figure he wouldn't have gone after an ugly man LOL, as well as to be able to succeed that much I also thought Colonel Moran should have at least somewhat looked the part xD**

**Should I do Sherlock's POV next or should I follow Merlin for a little bit first?**

**Review if you can?! lol and if you have any advice :)**


End file.
